hai_to_gensou_no_grimgalfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessie Smith
Jessie Smith (ジェシー・スミス, Jeshī Sumisu) is a mysterious man who lives near Thousand Valley and manages Jessie Land. He may know the truth of the world of Grimgar and the origins of reservist soldiers. Appearance Facial hair; blond hair with blue eyes. Personality Plot Before Grimgar Jessie Smith grew up somewhere in North America and gained an interest in Japanese culture (particularly in anime and manga). He was often bullied for his hobby and was called a 'geek'. One day out of anger, he physically fought back his bully, Matt (マット, Matto), only to get assaulted back. Since then, Jesse exercised on a daily basis to gain muscle strength and was never picked on since. Years later, he moved to Japan as an exchange student. His fluency in the culture and language gained him numerous friends and a girlfriend for the first time in his life. Level. 10 At some point in his life he entered the world of Grimgar and became a volunteer soldier. He ended up in Thousand Valley for some time before an encounter with a forest bear. The altercation left him half-dead in the forest and during his last moments, he remembered his previous life as a foreigner in Japan who was interested in anime and manga. A female, supposedly Ageha, then greets him and discloses an unknown method to revive back from the dead. She then bids him farewell as they might 'see each other again'. Level. 11 After Merry died in the guorella attack, Jessie sacrificed himself to revive her. Abilities Jesse is an unorthodox fighter, who not only is skilled in close combat, but is also capable of magic. Physical Abilities * Survived a seemingly lethal backstab to his vital organs despite being human without needing treatment, most likely tied to his resurrection Ability. Non-Elemental Magic * Magic Missile: '''Jesse's magic missiles are very potent as they are the size of a basketball and able to dispel Shihoru's Dark spell. Avre Magic * '''Blaze Cliff Resurrection Magic * Reviving Spell: Since the spell requires the caster to sacrifice himself, it can only be used once. Not much was said about how to perform revival, but the knowledge about the process and its subtleties passes to the revived person. In this process of revival, Merry saw numerous flashbacks of memories, that belonged to other people, who were revived previously in the same way as Jessie and Merry. If the succession of memories, that Merry sees, correlates to the temporal succession of those, who were revived, a following list of people can be made: Merry, Jessie Smith, Ageha, Yasuma, Itsunaga, Diha Gatt, The Rat King; with Merry being the most recently revived and The Rat King being, presumably, the first one to ever use the reviving spell. Relationships Haruhiro Shihoru Quotes *''"You're quite the interesting one."'' *''"You've got quite an amazing body... Showing more skin would be even better, don't you think?"'' Trivia *Jesse appears to be the reservist soldier introduced in volume 10's prologue who was revived by an unknown female (presumably Ageha). Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Crimson Moon Category:Jesse Land Category:Multi Class Category:Hunter Category:Deceased Category:Human Category:Resurrection